The Best Years of Their Lives
by Emily Potter
Summary: This is an L/J fic. I don't exactly know which way the story will go, but I will eventually get the idea once I start adding more Chapters! Please R/R No flames!
1. Chapter 1 The last year begins

A/N: All characters that you recognize throughout the HP books belong to JKR! Every other character you see belongs to me, the plot as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 1: Seventh Year Begins  
  
Emily Cook stood on Platform 9 ¾ with Becca Speight waiting anxiously for their best friend since the beginning of Hogwarts, Lily Evans.  
  
"Where is Lily, someone seriously needs to buy her a watch," said Emily while checking her watch.  
  
"Lily has never been one to be on time, why should this be any different?" Becca reassured Emily.  
  
"Speak of the devil," smiled Emily.  
  
Rushing through the barrier was a flushed-face Lily Evans, who seemed to be struggling with her luggage. She dropped it and left it in it's spot when she saw her two dearest friends.  
  
"Becca! Emily! Oh it's been too long! I'm so glad to see you to again! So how was my timing?" she joked.  
  
"Down to the last three minutes, a new record," laughed Becca.  
  
"Since we were waiting for you we might not get a compartment now, oh well, as long as we aren't with Snape or Malfoy, I'll be alright. Ready to go?" questioned Emily.  
  
The three girls entered the train and lucky for them they found an empty compartment. However, before they knew it, the compartment was full of four boys laughing hysterically.  
  
"Ok what rule did you break this time?" questioned Lily.  
  
"None, just a harmless prank on a few of the Slytherins," replied James.  
  
Everyone had known that the two of them fancied each other, but they didn't seem to know it. Although they were enemies since their first year, they sometimes had an uncanny way of showing it.  
  
"Lily, back off, there's nothing wrong with a little fun," said Sirius.  
  
"Yea come on Lily, just have a little fun before our final year at Hogwarts," piped Becca.  
  
"Becca, shut up and quit siding with your boyfriend," laughed Emily.  
  
"Do you really want me to go there Emily?" retorted Becca. Emily blushed slightly, although she and Remus Lupin were dating, she was never one to talk about them so openly.  
  
"Ah Becca shove it, enough already," said Remus.  
  
"Why doesn't everyone just shut up!" yelled Peter.  
  
"Peter, no one cares what you think, just sit down and enjoy the ride," spat Sirius. Sirius really couldn't stand Peter, after the first three years he had decided he didn't like the guy and had an unknown hatred for him ever since.  
  
Peter silently slouched back down into his seat and didn't say another word.  
  
Lily looked out the window for a while realizing that this would be the last train ride they would take to Hogwarts, a small tear slipped down her cheek. A quick replay of all of her favorite memories passed in front of her, to the day she met Emily and Becca and to her first accidental snog with James Potter. She had really done a lot in those past years.  
  
The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful, Lily and James kept giving each other little stares while the couples slept, well some did, other were busy. snogging. As for Peter, he was eating.  
  
They finally arrived and ascended the steps of Hogwarts for their final time. It kind of felt good being at the top, but then again ultimately depressing.  
  
"I don't want to sit through the Sorting again, it gets more boring every year," whined Sirius.  
  
"Oh suck it up whiner, it's the last Sorting Hat Ceremony ever, and just because it's going on doesn't mean we have to listen," said Emily.  
  
"She told you," laughed Lily, "I've got to go now guys, Dumbledore said he wanted Head Boy and Girl to be in the Great Hall early, so I'll catch you guys in the common room later!" said Lily quickly before running down the hallway.  
  
"Well that was an insult and run if I do say so myself," laughed James.  
  
"Shove it James, anyways, I've got to find something really quick, Becca wanna come with?" asked Sirius. Of course everyone knew what they were planning to do.  
  
"Look Sirius if you don't want to be so obvious about going to have a nice snog, think of something unique for once!" joked Remus.  
  
"I'd love to Sirius," replied Becca.  
  
The couple soon took off down a hallway and were out of sight.  
  
"I guess we better be getting into the Great Hall, the ceremony's about to start," mentioned Peter.  
  
"Are you hungry already?" asked James.  
  
That was the final comment before entering the Great Hall and enjoying the ceremony. It was a nice ceremony, although Slytherin ended up with more first years than the other houses combined.  
  
"That's odd, out of all the years we've been here I've never seen so many new Slytherins," commented Remus.  
  
However the thought slipped his mind completely when he took hold of Emily's hand. She jumped, because the gesture was unexpected but she liked it. Remus whispered something in her ear and then she blushed, before long the two left the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily looked up from where she was sitting and was unable to see her two friends, however she did see James and Peter. She didn't mind them, she just wished her two friends had been there when they announced her as the new Head Girl. It was finally her moment to shine in front of the entire school, and her two best friends weren't there to witness it. She sat quietly and finished her dinner in silence. It did hurt her a little bit that her friends weren't there, but she hadn't been there sometimes when they needed her.  
  
After dinner she got up and walked with her head down towards the Gryffindor dormitories. She passed a corner when suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her. She tried to scream but it was no use. Lily couldn't get a good look at who this person was. She was then taken into an abandoned classroom to see that the person who grabbed her was..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: I know a cliffhanger for the first chapter, but I had to! I have to think what will happen next! Please review! No flames please! 


	2. Chapter 2 Feelings for an enemy?

Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"JAMES! What the hell are you trying to do? My God, I just about stopped breathing!" scorned Lily. Her face was extremely red with anger and her green eyes stood out more than ever.  
  
"I'm, er, sorry Lily, I didn't mean to scare you, but I need to talk to you," said James.  
  
"How about next time you just say 'Hey Lily can we talk?' that would make things a little easier," she said calmly, "what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, to be honest, I just wanted to say sorry for everything I have done to you in the past, which is a lot I know. Since it is our last year together, I think that we should put everything behind us and kind of start fresh. Er, if you want to," he said.  
  
"James Potter, that is the nicest most intelligent thing out of a classroom you have ever said. I couldn't agree with you more." Lily smiled, so far this year was going ok, she just hoped that it would stay that way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Becca and Sirius where still busy snogging when they heard a familiar 'meow'.  
  
"Oh shit, Mrs. Norris found us, meaning Filch isn't far behind," said Sirius.  
  
"Well, let's get the hell out of here then and finish this later!"  
  
The two just barely missed running into Filch. They quickly ran towards the Gryffindor tower to meet up with their comrades. However, they didn't seem to get their fast enough, the bumped right into McGonagall.  
  
"Good evening Professor McGonagall," said Becca politely.  
  
"Good evening Ms. Speight, what are you doing frolicking with Mr. Black here?"  
  
"Oh we were just taking a final look at the castle, after all it is our last year," said Sirius quickly.  
  
"Thank God," mumbled the professor before going down the hallway they had just come from.  
  
"She's probably the happiest that our 'group' is finally leaving this year," remarked Becca.  
  
"Hell yea, well except for you, Lily, and Emily, goody two shoes," he replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus led Emily down a hallway she had never seen before.  
  
"Where are we?" she questioned, however Remus didn't answer.  
  
They soon turned a corner and went through a painting with a fairy upon it. They entered this immaculate room that had two beds and was like a house inside of Hogwarts.  
  
"Wow, this place is amazing, how did you find this and why did you bring me here?" she asked while looking at the room.  
  
"I just thought that this place was special, and I wanted to be in here with someone special," he replied.  
  
"You know after 5 years of dating you, you still keep surprising me and continue being incredibly sweet," said Emily before giving Remus a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
The two of them sat there gazing into each other's eyes lovingly, and stayed that way for a while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, James and Lily were stuck in the classroom due to the fact that Filch kept going up and down the hallway.  
  
"Don't you have your cloak?" questioned Lily.  
  
"No, because I didn't think there'd be a problem trying to get out of here," he replied.  
  
"I guess I can't blame you, who knew Filch was going to haunt this hallway. I wonder how long we'll be in here," she thought aloud.  
  
"Knowing that crazy fool, probably all night, and the bad thing is, these floors aren't comfortable to sleep on and neither are the desks," said James talking from experience.  
  
They soon heard two pairs of footsteps running down the hall, and then the door to the classroom flinging open and slamming shut.  
  
"Do you think he saw us?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
"I don't know Sirius, I wasn't paying attention," replied Becca.  
  
"How about the two of you shut up and sit down, it's going to be a long night," interrupted James.  
  
"Lily? James? What were you two doing in here?" smiled Sirius.  
  
"Just talking, of course," replied Lily, coolly.  
  
The four friends soon heard footsteps right outside their door. They then saw the lantern light slowly fading.  
  
"That was close," breathed Becca.  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot, you ladies aren't used to being trapped into a classroom while Filch is hanging around. Well we're here for the night, so get comfortable," suggested Sirius.  
  
Becca soon fell asleep against Sirius. Lily and James looked on at their two friends.  
  
"This is the longest I've seen Sirius stay with a girl," commented Lily.  
  
"Yea, it's definitely a record for him. He does like her a lot though," added James.  
  
"Well, I'm tired and since we've got classes tomorrow so I'm going to sleep, goodnight James," said Lily before yawning and taking off her cloak to use as a pillow. She curled up into a tiny little ball and fell into the depths of sleep, or so James thought.  
  
He gently stroked her hair and put his cloak over her to keep her warm. He did have some feelings for her but wasn't necessarily ready for just coming out and telling her. She'd probably think that he was joking, after all they had just 'restarted' their friendship, he didn't want anything to go wrong this time.  
  
Lily felt him caressing her cheek and stroking her hair. She didn't mind it at all. She actually enjoyed it. She had secretly always have feelings for James, but she was always afraid of making a fool of herself and she'd be rejected. The face of James Potter was in her dreams as she finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Emily and Remus sat quietly on a bed and were talking about anything and everything. That's one thing that made Emily so attractive to Remus, she could have intelligent and intellectual conversations.  
  
"What do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?" questioned Remus.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure yet, I'll let things happen as they come," she replied.  
  
"That's a great way to look at, I've always thought I had to get a job and then married and then kids, you know," he said.  
  
"Yea, that's the mold that has taken over the wizarding world. That and the amount of people after Lord Voldemort now. I hope I never have to encounter him," Emily said as chills went up and down her spine after she mentioned his name.  
  
"You don't need to worry about him, someone will always be there to protect you," he assured her.  
  
"You sound so sure about that," she smiled, "I'm exhausted, I think I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me, goodnight sweetheart," said Remus before giving Emily a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight," she said cuddling with him.  
  
Soon the couple were fast asleep in each others arms, unaware of the dangers that were to plague them and their friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Plenty of fluff in that one!( 


	3. Chapter 3 Relationships forming?

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1: JK owns her people, and I own mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up at about 3 a.m. and noticed James shivering. So being the "friend" she is, she cuddled up next to him and draped both their cloaks over them. Then returned to her splendid slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Emily was fast asleep but in an incredibly weird dream. She was running down a hallway in Hogwarts and then she finally reached the secret room there was a loud...BOOM!  
  
Emily and Remus shot awake when they had heard the loud crash.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I don't know, but I just dreamt about it though," said Emily.  
  
It stayed silent for a little while longer, so Remus and Emily went back to bed. Emily however, couldn't sleep so she headed out and began walking down one of the many corridors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was the only one who awoke to the loud crash. Following her questioning sense, she left the room and turned down a corridor. She turned walked and saw Emily walking around in her PJ's.  
  
"Emily? What are you doing up?" questioned Lily.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing, I was just trying to find out what that noise was, you heard it too didn't you?" asked Emily.  
  
"Yea, well I guess it's good that we both met up, I'm not one for walking around the castle by myself at ungodly hours."  
  
They turned down another corridor to hear Snape and Malfoy talking.  
  
"Those damn Marauders aren't ruining our last year, I'll make sure of that," hissed Snape.  
  
"Yea I'm right behind you, but what about their fan club?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"We'll take care of them. In fact, their first on my list," smirked Snape.  
  
"Lily, this isn't good, we need to get out of here now," said Emily.  
  
"I agree, I'll follow you," said Lily.  
  
The two girls tried to creep away quietly, but Lily had a sneezing attack. Emily grabbed her hand and tried getting her to run, but her sneezes were causing her to stop. Snape and Malfoy soon rounded the corner.  
  
"Come on Lily, my place isn't far from here," said Emily in a worried tone. Lily hobbled along as fast as she could, the sneezes just kept coming. Malfoy and Snape had caught up to them, but not before they turned the corner and were in Emily and Remus' place.  
  
"Where are we?" questioned Lily.  
  
"Remus brought me here, apparently this is where I'm staying this year," answered Emily.  
  
Snape and Malfoy had reached the door and began banging furiously on it, this caused Remus to wake up.  
  
"What the hell is all that noise?" he asked groggily.  
  
"It's Snape and Malfoy, they were chasing us," replied Lily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the classroom, James, Sirius, and Becca had woken up and noticed that Lily wasn't around, although they did hear banging coming from somewhere nearby.  
  
"Let's go check out where that's coming from," suggested Sirius.  
  
"Sounds good, I wonder if Lily's around that area," wondered James.  
  
"I just hope it's nothing bad," mumbled Becca.  
  
The three came upon Snape and Malfoy banging on a fairy portrait.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing, do you not realize what time it is?" asked James.  
  
"Shove it Potter, Lily and Emily ran in here and they overheard are conversation," snapped Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy, just leave, if you know what's good for you," said Becca while pulling out her wand. James and Sirius soon followed suit.  
  
"You'll all pay before this year is done with!" warned Snape before running back down the corridor.  
  
"Lily, Emily, open up, it's me, Becca, James and Sirius," said Becca.  
  
"How are we supposed to know it's you for sure, tell us something only the real Becca would know," said Lily through the door.  
  
"I know that Emily once dropped a book in front of Remus Lupin on purpose to get his attention because she was interested in him, and I know Lily told me all about the accidental snog with you know who," she smirked.  
  
"Well that's Becca," said Emily. She looked quickly at Remus and blushed, she didn't expect her best friend to say something that personal in font of everyone.  
  
They unlocked the door to see the amazing place.  
  
"Whoa, this place is great, Moony how'd you find a place like this?" asked James.  
  
"Some exploring on my own, I know there's at least five of these types of room throughout the entire school," answered Remus.  
  
"You'll have to show me them sometime," winked Sirius.  
  
"Well, I'm still tired, are there any extra beds?" asked Becca.  
  
"Yea, follow me," suggested Emily before grabbing Becca and Lily to show them the other rooms in the place.  
  
"James, are you attracted to Lily?" questioned Remus.  
  
"Uh, I don't know," he answered truthfully.  
  
"It's quite obvious, you just stared at her for like the past five minutes," commented Sirius.  
  
"Well what about you Padfoot, what is the current situation with you and Becca?" asked Remus.  
  
"Why are you suddenly interested in our relationships? What about yours? You and Emily haven been dating for what, 5 years, are you planning to marry her?" asked James.  
  
"I, erm, I don't know, I've thought about it before, but oh I don't know," he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Emily showed Becca and Lily two different rooms.  
  
"So Lily, what were you and James talking about before Sirius and I barged in?" inquired Becca.  
  
"Surprisingly, he actually apologized for everything he had done for me and then asked if we could start over again," smiled Lily.  
  
"Oh no, Lily's looking for love, I've never seen that expression before Lils, are you interested?" asked Emily with a smile.  
  
"Will you two get off of my back! Gosh, I feel like I'm being interrogated!" she huffed.  
  
"Sorry Lils, didn't mean to make you mad, we were just curious that's all," said Becca.  
  
"I know, sorry for that blow up, I'm just tired, we've got classes in 5 hours and 15 minutes! I'm going to bed, good night!" said Lily before going into a room and Becca followed.  
  
"See you two in the morning!" said Emily before heading back downstairs.  
  
Emily went downstairs to see all three boys staring at her.  
  
"Take a picture boys, it'll last a lot longer," she commented with a wink.  
  
"Where's Lily and Becca?" asked James.  
  
"They're both asleep in the room on the left, so I'm guessing you two will have the one on the right, unless you guys switch," she smiled.  
  
"Goodnight Moony, see you tomorrow!" said Sirius before nudging Remus.  
  
James and Sirius headed upstairs, and Remus and Emily soon heard several pairs of footsteps, they knew rooms were being changed.  
  
"Emily?"  
  
"Yes Remus," replied Emily while cuddling in with him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and James sat up for a while talking quietly. Then James came out of nowhere and asked an odd question.  
  
"Lily, do you regret accidentally kissing me in 3rd year?" he asked.  
  
She couldn't see his face, so she didn't know exactly he was wanting for an answer.  
  
"During 3rd year, I admit I did, but when I look back on it, I don't."  
  
"Goodnight Lils," said James before turning on his side and falling asleep.  
  
"'Night James," replied Lily before drifting back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OHHH! Relationships are being formed!( 


	4. Chapter 4 Classes commence

Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily woke up to her watch sounding it's alarm. It was 7:00 a.m. She undid the watch and flung it across the room.  
  
"OUCH!" yelped James, as the watch smacked him squarely in between his eyes.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot I was sharing a room with someone," she replied groggily.  
  
"Why do you get up at (checks watch) 7 anyways?"  
  
"Usually their's a fight for the showers, but since we've got a bathroom connected to this room, there's no worry."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" he smiled.  
  
"Oh James don't," she pleaded, "can I take mine really fast?"  
  
"Ok fine, but next time it's every witch or wizard for themselves," he warned.  
  
Lily gathered her things and got into the shower. In less than 10 minutes she emerged fresh as the day.  
  
"Ok, you can go now," she smiled before leaving the room.  
  
She headed downstairs to see Emily and Remus still fast asleep. She poked Emily and she just about darted for the shower when Remus grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"Remus! Let go puh-lease. I'm just going to take a shower, goodness," she smiled before giving him a quick peck on the cheek, surprising him to let her go. Emily shot straight for the door and locked it, but not before putting her head out the door and mouthing "Thanks" to Lily.  
  
"Dammit," muttered Remus under his breath.  
  
"I heard that," said Lily.  
  
"I wasn't trying to hide the fact that you heard me."  
  
Becca was descending the stairs, apparently had beaten Sirius to the shower as well.  
  
"You boys need to pick up the pace if you want to beat us to the showers," she smirked.  
  
Emily then emerged from the bathroom, ready for the day.  
  
"There you go, it's all yours."  
  
"All right, thank you," he said quickly before going into the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three Marauders finally entered the Great Hall, spotting the other half sitting down already and enjoying breakfast. They were engulfed in a heated discussion which eventually died down once the boys arrived.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head," said Becca before getting a good snog from Sirius.  
  
"Get a room please," muttered Lily.  
  
"We do Lily, in fact it's right across from James' and yours," smiled Sirius.  
  
"Then why don't you take it there?" she asked.  
  
"Why are you so upset about public displays of affection, are you jealous?" spat Sirius.  
  
"Hey now, that was a little below the belt," warned Emily.  
  
"Stay out of it Cook, let Lily answer," hissed Sirius.  
  
"Come on Siri, just drop it," pleaded James.  
  
"No I've got it, maybe I am, so what? I still have the right to enjoy my breakfast or any other meal for that matter without looking up and seeing extreme snogging!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Then I suggest you close your eyes," replied Sirius.  
  
Lily made a face of disgust before gathering her things and leaving the Great Hall. Emily soon got up to chase after her, however Remus held her hand.  
  
"Just let her be, she needs some alone time, besides, you can't really see from her perspective since you're dating me," he suggested.  
  
"True, but in a sense, we don't make out like it's an extreme sport," she giggled looking over at Sirius and Becca who were at it once again.  
  
Remus and James also gave a little chuckle at the two.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily sat on her bed quietly crying. No one had ever been that mean to me before, she thought. I was just being honest, I do like to enjoy my food without snogging right in front of me. Why hadn't anyone said anything else? She had heard everyone else complain about it, but I guess once they've got to confront someone they get quiet.  
  
The portrait hole opened and closed to reveal James coming in.  
  
"Are you alright Lils?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine," she answered quickly wiping tears away, "Does anyone understand where I'm coming from about the snogging thing?"  
  
"Yes, Emily said something after you left, and we all agreed, and we all talked about not saying anything in the first place while you were talking about it," he started.  
  
"Oh man, we've got classes in 15 minutes and it's on the other side of the school!" she exclaimed.  
  
Lily and James sprinted down the hallway to make their way down to their first class, Potions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The gang was all there when Lily and James came rushing through the door, both seeming winded.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, please take your seats," said a very impatient Professor Bridgestone.  
  
Lily looked over at Becca who gave her an apologetic look before turning her attention towards the front of the class.  
  
Class went by extremely slow, James thought the class would never end. He kept trying to entice Lily to play some Hangman but she was scribbling notes rapidly, almost as fast as Professor Bridgestone spoke.  
  
"Come on Lily, I'm bored," he whispered.  
  
"Not now, I'm busy trying to take notes, something you should try sometime," she whispered back with a small smile.  
  
James gave her a poke in her side enough to make her yelp, because it had tickled.  
  
"Is there a problem Ms. Evans?" droned the professor.  
  
"No sorry professor," she replied back.  
  
When the professor had turned her back again, she gave James a nudge followed by a mean expression followed by a small smile.  
  
"Will you stop trying to get me in trouble?" she whispered.  
  
"If you start giving me some attention that wouldn't have happened," he smiled.  
  
"What are you a sick little puppy that has ADD?" she laughed quietly.  
  
"What's ADD?" he asked.  
  
"It's a disorder where a person cannot stay focused, sounds like it was made especially for you," she giggled.  
  
"Boy, you sure are dishing out the insults today, it's hurting really bad Lily," he laughed.  
  
Emily and Remus looked on at the two laughing.  
  
"They're so cute," she said.  
  
"That's what all you girls say," he replied before giving Emily a quick poke in her side to make her laugh.  
  
"Ms. Cook, is there a problem?" asked Bridgestone.  
  
"No professor," she replied with a smile.  
  
"You're going to pay," she warned a quietly laughing Remus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Becca and Sirius weren't really paying attention at all, they were too busy flinging things at Snape and Malfoy, and catching a quick snog. They were also passing notes back in fourth hoping no one would catch them, however they did get caught.  
  
"Oh, a nice little note," smiled Professor Bridgestone.  
  
"Wrote it just for you professor," smirked Sirius.  
  
"Oh well then I better keep it and read it once I get a chance, thank you Mr. Black," she said before turning her back to place it in a drawer.  
  
"I think we might want that note back," suggested Becca. Sirius didn't seem to answer though he was busy muttering a spell.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I was just changing the note around a little so that everything wouldn't be revealed," he replied.  
  
Just then the bell rang for the students to report to their next class, Arithmacy.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Please R/R! 


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets Revealed?

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: JK owns her people and I own mine!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The classes were finally over for the day and the six friends and the one outcast sat on the steps talking about Professor Bridgestone's class.  
  
"Could you believe the trouble Lily got into today? I'd say that's a record of some sort," joked Sirius.  
  
"Well that wouldn't have happened had Mr. ADD would have left me alone," she replied coolly.  
  
"Yea, it seems that all of these guys have it," added Emily.  
  
"Especially this guy over here," said Becca while tugging on Sirius collar.  
  
Remus looked at his watch and looked up with big eyes, James and Sirius knew what was going on.  
  
"Well, I, erm, have a meeting with McGonagall about Head Boy duties, I'll see you all tonight, goodbye love," he said quickly before giving Emily a sweet kiss.  
  
"We've got to see McGonagall as well, so we'll see you ladies tonight," winked Sirius before following his other two friends.  
  
Lily soon looked and saw the sky beginning to darken.  
  
"Well I'm off to finish some homework in the Library, you two are welcome if you like," she offered.  
  
Becca took her up on the offer and the two of them climbed the stairs and left Emily alone with Peter. Peter soon got up and sat next to her, it made Emily extremely uncomfortable, she had never really gotten to know Peter.  
  
"Emily, what do you think of me?" he asked.  
  
"Erm, I don't really know you so I can't answer that," she replied, "What do you think of me?" she asked trying to get somewhat of a conversation going.  
  
"I think you're a truly kind-hearted person who is extremely beautiful and is going out with the wrong guy, to be honest," he answered rather quickly. Emily was a bit taken back.  
  
"Thank you for all of those sweet compliments, but I do have my own judgment, and I don't really care about people's opinions, especially those that involve who I enjoy my company with," she replied as coolly as she could without her temper starting. She stood up and turned to leave, when Peter grabbed her hand.  
  
"I'm in love with you Emily," Peter said desperately.  
  
"Well, I'm in love with someone else Peter," she replied.  
  
Peter quickly stood up and kissed Emily, she didn't realize it was happening until a few seconds into the kiss. Once she finally found out what was going on, she pushed Peter off of her and gave him a hard slap in the face.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed, her temper was flaring and she was red.  
  
"I get what I want Emily, and soon I'll have you," he replied as if nothing was wrong with what he just did.  
  
"You'll never have me Peter, never, you're beneath me," she replied coldly.  
  
Peter brought her close to his face and made her look straight into his eyes.  
  
"Just thought I'd let you know, your boyfriend, is a werewolf," he said before he pushed her away, causing her to fall onto the stairs.  
  
"What are you talking about? I see, you're trying to create lies so that I'll leave Remus and then date you, sorry, that's definitely not going to happen," she replied.  
  
"You'll see, come out the front steps tonight at 11:30, alone, and watch."  
  
Peter turned on his heel and left Emily still in the same position, mulling over the idea that her boyfriend was a werewolf. Plus the fact that Peter had tried to make a move on her, she wasn't in the best mood, in fact she was scared, if he always gets what he wants, then he'll go to any length, she thought. She ran fast towards the library, she had to tell her friends what had happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and Becca were not getting any studying done, well at least when Lily tried to, Becca would change the subject back towards James.  
  
"Do you fancy him?" she asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I do sorta, but I definitely don't want to get my hopes up, after all he is the infamous James Potter, the untouchable one, why should my situation be any different?" Lily replied.  
  
"Good answer," replied Becca.  
  
Just then the doors of the Library opened to reveal Emily with a horrified look on her face.  
  
"What's the matter Emily?" asked Becca.  
  
"After you two left, Peter tried to make a move on me and threatened that if I didn't leave Remus he'd do something awful," she said.  
  
"Did he actually say that?" asked Lily.  
  
"Not exactly, more along the lines of, 'you're with the wrong person and I want you and I get what I want," she said, without taking a breath.  
  
"Emily, calm down, we'll just wait til the boys get back and then tell them the entire thing," said Becca.  
  
"I can't, I've got to be out on the front steps of the school at 11:30 so that Peter shows me that Remus is a werewolf, and he said I had to be alone."  
  
"Remus is a WEREWOLF? I don't really believe that dear," said Lily with a smile.  
  
"I don't know, Peter was telling me as if he knew first hand," Emily replied.  
  
The three girls sat in silence trying to understand the events that had just occurred within the last hour.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Emily bundled up with her cloak and began her walk towards the front steps it was only 11, but she'd rather be early than late. She saw a round figure standing there already. Peter, she thought. She was right, he was there, and apparently was waiting for her.  
  
"Hello," he said coldly. However, she didn't reply, but sat down on the steps and peered out at the Forbidden Forrest.  
  
Soon enough three animals appeared, a stag, a black shaggy dog, and sure enough, a werewolf.  
  
"That's James," said Peter pointing to the stag, "Sirius is the black dog, and Remus is the werewolf, of course."  
  
Emily looked on and saw the werewolf had started at a trot and then into a fast sprint towards them. She screamed and scrambled for the door but Peter held her by her waist. She struggled to get inside and soon she saw the stag and dog run infront of the werewolf and pushed him toward the other direction. Emily soon saw black, for she had fainted from shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
More to come! Please R/R! 


	6. Chapter 6 Betrayal

Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Becca was watching and saw Emily faint. She rushed out of the doors to face Peter.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he questioned.  
  
"Just happened to be around the halls, that's all," she lied.  
  
"That's bull shit," he snapped.  
  
"Maybe it is, what's it to you?" she spat. She then purely out of anger punched Peter right in the eye, then she quickly helped Emily up who was coming to and got inside. Peter was so shocked by her punch that he didn't have time to react.  
  
Emily and Becca were running full speed towards their "house" inside of Hogwarts. Of course they would occasionally look back to make sure that no one was following them and that Peter wasn't after them.  
  
Both of the girls rushed in out of breath to find Lily, as if she had been waiting up for them.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Yea we're fine, I gave Peter a fair beating though," replied Becca gleefully.  
  
Emily just sat there silently, partially listening to the conversation, while partially reviewing the nights events in her head.  
  
"Hey guys, I don't think Peter was lying," she began.  
  
"What do you mean Em?" asked Becca.  
  
"He pointed out everyone to me," she replied quietly.  
  
"What do you mean everyone?" inquired Lily.  
  
"Oh, erm, nothing," said Becca quickly, Emily knew why she had done this. Lily was against rule breaking and she would probably freak if she found out their friends were doing illegal things.  
  
"Everyone who was taking part in a huge prank on the Ravenclaws," covered Emily, Becca soon nodded in agreement.  
  
"Then why were you two there?" she asked. Emily and Becca exchanged worried looks, they knew they would have to tell her, and hope she wouldn't blow up.  
  
"Ok, to be truthful Lils, Peter pointed out that James, Sirius, and Remus were illegal animagus, while Remus is a werewolf," Becca said rather quickly. Lily remained silent for a couple of minutes.  
  
"I know," was all she said.  
  
"YOU KNOW?!" screamed Emily.  
  
"Yea, I helped them make the potions back in 5th year," she replied calmly.  
  
"Boy I feel left in the dark," said Becca under her breath.  
  
"You're not the only Becca," said Emily.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Becca.  
  
"I couldn't I was sworn to secrecy, and since Peter let it all out in front of you, he's going to go through hell. I think that Sirius and Remus were waiting for exactly the right time to tell you both, it's not an issue you can just blurt out you know," she said.  
  
"Lily, you're always so good at making sense of situations, I guess I can't really be mad at him, but I won't approach him about it, after all, he's a werewolf," smiled Emily. The fact that Remus was a werewolf didn't really bother her, it was just the initial shock.  
  
"Totally understandable. I guess we can't really be mad at them in the first place. They don't know I know, so the only other person they think that knows would be you, Emily. So I'll just play stupid and then let them bring it up on their own accord," said Becca.  
  
"You guys are taking this better than I had expected," said Lily.  
  
"Well, we were afraid you were going to flip about the whole animagus thing, but we were wrong," smiled Emily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn was slowly rising in the east, spreading light slowly from the east. James, Sirius, Peter (who had joined them after Becca punched him), and Remus were roaming along the hillside near Hogsmeade, where it was still pitch black, and the moon was still high in the sky. Soon enough the moon slowly began to lower and the sun began to rise, causing Remus's transformation to end until the next full moon. By that time, they had returned to the Shreiking Shack just as they had transformed back. Nothing but a few bruises and scrapes were among them, which meant it had been a good night.  
  
"I'm so tired, and we've got History of Magic first today," whined Peter.  
  
"You know we're going to be out late, so quit your lame ass whining. By the way, who was that out on the steps last night?" asked Sirius fiercely.  
  
"Oh, erm, well." he began nervously.  
  
"Well what Wormtail, who was it?" asked James this time.  
  
"ItwasEmily," he said extremely quickly, he was hoping they didn't understand him, however, they did.  
  
"WHAT?!" shrieked Remus.  
  
"It was Emily," Peter confessed.  
  
"Why the hell would you bring her out here when I was in my form, let alone, she didn't even know about it! How could you?" So much pain had filled Remus's eyes, he thought he could at least trust Peter, but he had betrayed Remus. The thought that Emily knew went running through his mind.  
  
"Cheer up Remus, I'm sure she'll understand, isn't she an understanding person?" asked James.  
  
"Yea, you've got nothing to worry about Moony, she's a great girl, she won't be mad, more caring naturally," suggested Sirius who continued to shoot icy glares at Peter, who had his head looking at the ground.  
  
Although it was only 6:30 the four friends (well, I wouldn't exactly call them that now) headed towards their home. Remus couldn't stand to look at Peter before entering, soon followed by James and Sirius. The three boys entered to find all three girls still fast asleep.  
  
James got brave and decided that he would fall asleep next to Lily, it was as if it was a comforting feeling sleeping next to her. He crawled in quietly and soon fell asleep next to a red head who was pretending to fall asleep and then fall back to actual sleep.  
  
Remus was uneasy about climbing into bed, he didn't know how she was going to react to it all. He soon laid down looking at her sleep when she stirred awake, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Look, just let me explain," he began before Emily put her index finger to his lips.  
  
"I know that you're a werewolf, and I'm fine with that, and I understand that it's not an easy thing to tell someone, I'm not mad," she said with a small smile.  
  
Remus remembered that both James and Sirius had said that she would be understanding, and they were right, a weight had been lifted off of his chest.  
  
"Em, how exactly did you find out, was it when Peter took you out," he asked, searching for the answer in her eyes.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about. Peter," she said uncomfortably.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Um, he well, erm, tried to make a move on me, and he kissed me, and said awful things," she said while tears were forming in her eyes, and a lone one fell down her cheek. Remus was quick to wipe it away with his thumb.  
  
"He what? Oh he will pay, he's screwed up," said Remus angrily. He then pulled Emily close to him, gave her a quick kiss and soon they had fallen asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
Lily and James had woken up and ended up staring at each other. Lily blushed a little while James let out an award winning smile.  
  
"Lily, do you think that, maybe we could, go on a date to Hogsmeade?" he asked.  
  
"I think that'd be nice," she smiled, it felt as though her world couldn't get worse, but only get better.  
  
James on impulse kissed Lily, and Lily didn't mind it at all, in fact she was enjoying it all. This feels so right, she thought. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please R/R! 


	7. Chapter 7 Different circumstances and to...

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: JK her people, anyone you don't recognize is mine!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily couldn't fall back to sleep, the kiss that had just occurred had blown her mind. This must really be happening, he must like me, after all he did kiss me and ask me to a Hogsmeade weekend, she thought to herself as she starred at the ceiling, and James was fast asleep beside her.  
  
She couldn't wait to tell Emily and Becca about what had happened. She had to pinch herself lightly to make sure this wasn't another one of her fantasies. This is real, she thought before a smile began to play across her lips. Finally she rose out of bed to head towards the shower when she noticed that James's hand was wrapped around her waist. Not wanting to wake him she slowly began to slide his hand off when he mumbled, "Just five more minutes mum," before returning to his slumber. Then she quickly got dressed and headed down towards the Great Hall, with a sweet smile across her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peter felt awful about what he had done, and he knew he would really have to prove himself to James, Sirius, and most of all Remus.  
  
The minute he had transformed back and told the guys about who was out there, his conscience was quick to make him feel incredibly guilty and rude for giving away secrets that his friends weren't ready to tell certain people. He decided today at breakfast he would muster up the courage and apologize to both his friends, and their girlfriends.  
  
He took a quick shower and then headed towards the Great Hall in hopes of beating his friends there so that he could finally explain himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Emily and Becca had apparently not gotten up as early as Lily, but were quickly taking their showers and getting ready for the classes that awaited them. They were still incredibly tired from the previous nights events, but knew that if they lay in bed any longer, they might have not gotten up period.  
  
"I wish it was a weekend," complained Becca, before yawning.  
  
"Me too, but hey, it's already Thursday so by tomorrow the weekend would hit and we can put off all homework and just enjoy ourselves," replied Emily before yawning as well.  
  
The two headed out the doorway as well, leaving the three guys fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius was the first to wake up and nearly jumped at the thought that the bed was empty and he had only fifteen minutes to eat and then head towards their History of Magic class. He checked in James's room and then Remus' to see that both were still fast asleep, however that didn't last long.  
  
"JAMES!!!! OH JAMSEY BOY!" he yelled into James' ear. James jolted awake to see his friends face right there.  
  
"Thank you for the wake up Padfoot, damn, I was having a good dream too," he said groggily.  
  
"Well besides the fact that we've only got 15 minutes, I thought you might want to go to class," suggest Sirius.  
  
"Good point, however, think of a more subtle way to wake me up!" said James before heading towards the showers.  
  
The two were soon on their way out, both jealous that Remus received a day of rest because his "condition" as it was known.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Great Hall was slowly filling with students as Peter sat down across from Lily who said a small hello before looking back over her book. Emily and Becca soon entered and didn't bother to even look his way.  
  
"Look, I'm incredibly sorry for all of the trouble I have caused you Emily and you too Becca, I don't know what got into me, please accept my apology and forgive me?" he pleaded.  
  
Emily sat quietly replaying what Peter had just said, she was known not to hold grudges, but incredibly forgiving, and under these circumstances, it was no different.  
  
"Peter, I do forgive you and accept your apology, but we're not the people you really need to be apologizing to. You've got to be forgiven by James, Sirius, and Remus," she said before returning to her breakfast. Peter than turned to Becca who was still ignoring and it didn't look as though she was going to stop her silent treatment.  
  
"Becca I know we're not on the best terms as of right now, and I know you're furious of what I did. I realize that I did deserve the punch you gave me. I can only apologize, but I'll let you have your time and just come to me when you're ready to talk to me again," said Peter before getting up and leaving the table.  
  
Finally Lily could tell them what had happened last night.  
  
"Guess what girls?" she said happily.  
  
"What?" Emily and Becca said in unison.  
  
"James asked me to a Hogsmeade weekend, and we, well, we," Lily stuttered.  
  
"Spit it out!" yelled Emily excitedly, she had never known Lily to smile this early in the morning.  
  
"Yea, come on Lils, what happened?"  
  
"We kissed," Lily said simply. Her best friends apparently hadn't heard her and she let it sink in.  
  
"WHAT?! Oh my gosh Lily, that's great! I knew this would happen," said Emily.  
  
"No way, that's awesome, I'm happy you two finally got to liking each other. Emily you didn't know what would happen," joked Becca.  
  
The three girls turned soon to see James and Sirius make their grand appearance in the Great Hall. Girls were drooling everywhere, but they didn't seem to take too much notice to it. They made a B-line straight for Lily, Emily, and Becca.  
  
"Good morning ladies," said Sirius while giving a quick wink towards Becca, who began to blush.  
  
"Took you guys long enough to get up, what late night," laughed Lily, knowing perfectly well why they were tired.  
  
"Ha, Ha, it was another one of those long nights, and it took forever for me to finally fall asleep," said James, keeping his eyes locked with Lily's.  
  
"Are you guys going to forgive Peter? Ever?" asked Emily.  
  
"What he did was wrong, no doubt, but I mean, he apologized to Emily and myself, and we think you ought to hear him out, just give him a chance, alright?" pleaded Becca.  
  
"I'm alright with it, as long as he approaches me about it like a man, however, Remus is going to be tough to win back over, he's not too proud about what he is, and considers it a very private matter. It may take him a while," answered Sirius.  
  
"It doesn't bother me at all, but like my man Sirius said, he's got to be mature and act like a man," said James.  
  
The group sat silently and finished their breakfast before heading off to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry this one is the same as all the others, but I couldn't write a lot. I've been extremely busy lately and for me to get out about 1,000 - 2,000 words per chapter is really stretching it, sorry guys! Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! 


	8. Chapter 8 An Ackward Encounter

Chapter 8  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The classes for today were quite boring, as usual, so it was a relief to finally be done for the day. Lily, Emily, and Becca were still quite giddy from the fact that James had finally asked Lily, and that they had kissed. It was a big day to be celebrated.  
  
"We should sneak off to Hogsmeade and enjoy a couple of butterbeers!" suggested Becca.  
  
"Yea, definitely, and have toasts to Lily!" giggled Emily.  
  
"You two are really getting a kick out of this aren't you?" smirked Lily.  
  
"Hell yea, it's not everyday our little Lils gets kissed by James Potter," remarked Becca, who was shooting confetti out of the end of her wand.  
  
"You're getting your hopes up too high, I just need to take things a few steps at a time," commented Lily.  
  
"I agree with Lily, you don't want to do things too fast otherwise you'll make a complete arse out of yourself," said Emily.  
  
"Right, well what about the whole Hogsmeade thing?" asked Becca.  
  
"I say we should do it, but it's up to Miss Head Girl," smiled Emily.  
  
"Ok fine, we just need to be back before midnight, I've got some studying to do," replied Lily.  
  
"I forgot, we can't mess with her study schedule," laughed Becca, who received a playful push from Lily.  
  
The three girls grabbed their cloaks and began on their trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"YOU WHAT?" yelled Sirius, after hearing James' story.  
  
"We had a snog, no big deal Padfoot," James replied coolly.  
  
"No big deal?! Right Prongs, I know you're doing back flips in your mind," said Remus.  
  
"So, when's this weekend at Hogsmeade going to be?" inquired Sirius.  
  
"Soon, I haven't exactly figured it out yet," replied James honestly. He really hadn't thought of when to have the Hogsmeade weekend. He wanted everything to go perfect.  
  
"Ah Prongs, you must think these things out, a girl likes it when she knows you've put effort into something," said Remus.  
  
"What would I do without you Moony? Always got the insight when it comes to girls," smiled James.  
  
"Without me Prongs, you'd be nowhere," laughed Remus, "Probably still back in sixth year, just kidding."  
  
"So, what havoc shall we reek on Hogwarts this evening?" questioned Sirius, "I'm in the mood for some mischief."  
  
"Let's check the map and see who's around," suggested Remus.  
  
James pulled the Marauder's Map out of his pocket and then recited, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
Three dots appeared showing Lily, Emily, and Becca taking a secret passageway behind the witch with the humped back.  
  
"Wonder what they're doing out late?" pondered James. It was highly unlikely that Lily would be out late, especially since she's Head Girl. However, to get her out, it must have been something really important to her.  
  
"Who knows, anyone want to follow?" asked Sirius.  
  
"It's alright by me, but I need my sleep," answered Remus.  
  
"Alright, I'll go grab my cloak and then we'll follow them," said James before heading over to his chest and pulling out his silvery invisibility cloak.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was an eerie and spooky feeling while going back deep in to this tunnel. It smelled of mildew and drops of water were constantly falling on their heads.  
  
"This wasn't the best way to take, next time we'll just bring umbrellas," joked Becca.  
  
"Anyone know how much longer?" whispered Lily.  
  
"We should be reaching the door any minute now," answered Emily. Sure enough a door was finally within their eyesight. Becca opened the door quietly and all three girls slipped through the door making sure to close it. They quickly climbed out of the basement and headed towards the Three Broomsticks to grab their butterbeer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus (Peter had gone to bed early), heard the door shut and knew that they weren't far behind the girls. Soon enough, they too were in the basement and watched the girls walk into the Three Broomsticks. Making sure not to follow too closely.  
  
"Ow, Padfoot, you stepped on my foot," mumbled James underneath the cloak.  
  
"Sorry about that mate," Sirius replied quietly.  
  
The three gathered in the window to find the three girls sitting by a booth near the corner. They were talking rapidly about something to do with, well the boys couldn't tell, for they had not mastered the skill of deciphering girls' fast speech.  
  
"Bloody hell, how can they even understand each other?" asked Remus.  
  
"Beats me, maybe they just nod or answer in a way so it Ilooks/I like they understand," replied Sirius.  
  
"You know if you kind of listen, they sounds like a bunch of hens," chuckled James, receiving weird looks from the other two.  
  
"And you wonder why Lily doesn't flock to you," mumbled Remus under his breath. The three boys turned around due to the sound of several bpops/b and dark hooded figures appearing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily, Emily, and Becca were busy conversing over the subject of boys and how they never will understand girls.  
  
"It's just impossibly really, it's like we're aliens to them or something," said Becca.  
  
"Yea true, see the funny thing is, they're so predictable sometimes, they're incredibly easy to decipher," added Emily.  
  
"I say we should write a book on how to win a girls heart, make it easier, of course, now that I think about it, it's not such a good idea. Why mess with something that's happened forever?" said Lily.  
  
The other two girls nodded in agreement, and then heard the sound of pops outside.  
  
"I wonder what that is?" asked Lily.  
  
"Someone's apparated here, that's the popping noises, however, I don't know who," answered Emily.  
  
"Should we investigate?" questioned Becca.  
  
"I don't know, we don't know who it is, and they may be the type of people we don't want to meet up with," said Lily.  
  
"Thank goodness for the voice of reason," smiled Emily. Emily then checked her watch and noticed that it was 11:30. "Lils, it's 11:30 I think we should start heading back now, so you can get back."  
  
"Ok, sounds good, let's go," she said before standing up and heading for the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James, Remus, and Sirius were definitely in a predicament. There were death eaters on both sides and there was no space big enough to get all three of them through.  
  
"Well, we're royally screwed," whispered Remus.  
  
"I'll think of something," said Sirius.  
  
"No, that's alright Padfoot, last time you thought of something to get us out of a fix, we nearly got expelled," replied Remus.  
  
"That was only once," he argued.  
  
"Once is enough for me."  
  
"Will you two quit your bickering, this isn't the time or place," hissed James. The two mates nodded and looked around to see the number of the Death Eaters was slowly growing.  
  
"This isn't looking good, and the girls don't know a thing about it," whispered Sirius.  
  
"You're right, what are we going to do?" asked Remus.  
  
"Just pray to Merlin that they don't come out of the door," said James. Just as he had muttered those words, the girls had appeared from the door of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
IOh shit,/I the three thought in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily, Becca, and Emily emerged from the Three Broomsticks to see the rather large gathering of dark hooded figures.  
  
"Are those what I think they are Em?" asked Becca, looking on in horror.  
  
"I believe they are, which means that Ihe's/I going to be here as well," replied Emily.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" asked Lily, uneducated about Voldemort and his little goonies the Death Eaters.  
  
"Those dark hooded figures are Death Eaters who are loyal to Voldemort, an extremely evil wizard, luckily though, Dumbledore is much better," informed Emily.  
  
"Well, what are we supposed to do, it's not like we can exactly walk out of here," said Becca.  
  
"True, I say we just nonchalantly walk away like we know nothing's going on, you know playing dumb," suggested Lily.  
  
So soon the three girls started to walk back towards where they had come from so that they could get back into the passageway. However, a Death Eater had spotted them and reported them to Voldemort.  
  
"EVANS!" he bellowed, she shivered at the sound of her name coming from his mouth.  
  
Lily slowly turned to face him, and saw the awful red eyes, which seemed to be barring into her very soul. Chills ran up and down her spine.  
  
"Yes," she replied shakily.  
  
"Did you get the news yet?" he hissed, creating more chills for Lily, Emily, and Becca.  
  
"What are you on about?" she replied.  
  
"Apparantly not, well I'll break it to you, after all, I was the one who committed the crime," he slowly began to curl his lips into an eerie smile. "Your parents are dead, they were killed at 10:30 this evening by use of the killing curse, done by Bellatrix Lestrange." Bellatrix was pointed out and began to smile.  
  
"You're lying, you didn't kill my parents," she replied hotly, this was not a funny joke.  
  
"Don't believe me? Look," he said while showing the scene of what used to be her house. Her mother and father sprawled on the kitchen floor, lifeless.  
  
"Why?" she said before she slowly began to tear up.  
  
"Because, I want you to join my side," he replied coolly.  
  
"Well that's not the best way of doing it." Lily looked around at that point and noticed that they had been surrounded and that two Death Eaters had hold of Emily and Becca, and another one was beginning to advance on her.  
  
"So, Lily Evans, will you join me and become part of the most powerful wizarding group in the world?"he asked.  
  
"There's not an iceberg's chance in hell I'd ever join you, you scum," she replied very upset. (A/N: Real World Paris anyone?!)  
  
"How dare you speak to the Master like that, you filthy Mudblood!" hissed an unknown Death Eater.  
  
"Calm down Avery, she'll pay for her disrepect," he said, "or how about one of her friends." Voldemort then pointed a wand at Becca first and then Emily.  
  
"NO! Leave my friends out of this, this is between you and me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ooh I wonder what happens next! I'll write more tomorrow! 


	9. Chapter 9 Unerasable Memory

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: JK owns her people, I own mine, and the world is just wonderful!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're such a foolish girl," he said, still moving his wand between the three of them.  
  
"I'd rather be foolish than an egotistical maniac," she spat.  
  
"If I were you Lily, I'd watch your mouth, you're not in charge of the situation, if you haven't noticed," he said.  
  
"Well go on then, do it, hurting my friends to get to me is cowardice, I thought you were braver than that Voldemort."  
  
"Ah, but see, it does hurt you when your friends are hurt. Do you want me to try?" he said teasingly.  
  
"No, please don't, they haven't done anything to deserve it, it's me who should get it," she said staring at the ground.  
  
"LILY! You will NEVER deserve this, he's making you feel like scum and you're not!" yelled an unseen voice that sounded vaguely familiar.  
  
"James," she muttered underneath her breath.  
  
"Show yourself to the Dark Lord!" shrieked Voldemort. However, nothing moved and no one appeared.  
  
"This person isn't stupid you know," said Lily, smiling a little.  
  
"I'm tired of your antics, CRUCIO!" he yelled hitting Lily right in the stomach. She fell back on the cobblestone and began to scream because of the excruciating pain that ran through her body.  
  
"LILY!" screamed Emily as she watched her friend suffer with such a pain, she soon began to sob. She tried to get away from the Death Eater holding her, but it was no use.  
  
Finally Voldemort had lifted the curse. Someone was coming and before all six of the other students knew it, the Death Eaters and their leader had vanished. Each one stood or laid there quietly analyzing the events that had just happened. This was definitely a life-changing event, and something that they would all secretly share. They each looked around at one another, and then at Lily, who laid motionless on the cobblestone.  
  
Emily and Becca soon rushed to her side.  
  
"Lily? Lily, can you hear me? Are you alright?" asked Emily.  
  
"Now Em, tell me this, if you were hit with the Crutacious curse, would you be alright?" said Becca.  
  
"I suppose not."  
  
Lily stirred slightly and opened her eyes and then began to feel the after effects of the curse. She soon rolled over in pain, and just laid there, and then saw two pale blue eyes starring at her, James.  
  
James rushed over to Lily's side and picked her up.  
  
"I guess we better get her to the Hospital Wing," he said before walking off, and soon everyone followed.  
  
Becca and Sirius were first to follow, Becca was crying silently and Sirius had his arm around her, helping her along. She couldn't believe she had met up with the Dark Lord, on a night that was supposed to be celebrated. It changed to a day that would be burnt into her mind forever.  
  
Remus and Emily were not far behind. Emily wasn't crying though. She looked straight ahead with a blank expression. Remus looked at her, waiting for the slightest hint of a tear, but there was nothing. Remus lifted her chin with his index finger and gazed into her eyes. Suddenly, a lone tear fell, and then another, and another. She had finally started to cry. Remus began to comfort her and they soon were back at the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James brought Lily into the Hospital Wing, followed by four other friends. Madame Pomfrey looked strangely at Lily, who was asleep, and then at James.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, what happened," she asked.  
  
"Erm, um, well she was hit with the Crutacious curse," he replied.  
  
"Which one of you did it!" she demanded.  
  
"No one here did it, if was Voldemort," said Emily.  
  
"I don't believe you, how could he be on Hogwarts grounds."  
  
"See, erm, he wasn't," said Remus.  
  
"Where you all in Hogsmeade?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is not good, Ms. Cook, Mr. Lupin, please go and fetch Professor Dumbledore immediately. The password is Reeses Pieces."  
  
Soon the two students were headed off down the empty corridors towards the Headmasters office.  
  
"Is Lily going to be alright?" asked James, in a panicked tone.  
  
"Ms. Evans will be just fine, she just needs some rest, now shoo, all of you! I'm sure Dumbledore will want to talk to you all," said Madame Pomfrey before ushering the three students out. They soon began to walk towards Dumbledore's office as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you're telling me that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were in Hogsmeade?" questioned Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, there were a lot of them too, possibly fifty or more," replied Remus.  
  
"How strange, usually he doesn't meet in such public places. Ms. Cook, can you say that what Mr. Lupin is saying is true?"  
  
"Y-yes," she said before crying again.  
  
"Alright, you two are dismissed. Your friends are on their way to tell me their sides. Please Mr. Lupin help Ms. Cook to her room, she looks like she's been through a lot. Something I'm sure all of you have just gone through."  
  
"Yes Professor, g'night," said Remus before exiting the room with Emily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James, Becca, and Sirius headed towards Dumbledore's office and saw Remus and Emily exiting.  
  
"How did everything go?" asked Becca.  
  
"He just asks what happened, I don't think we're in any trouble," replied Remus.  
  
"Ok, good, well I guess we better be going, he's waiting for us," said Sirius solemnly.  
  
James didn't answer he just stood there starring at the floor.  
  
"You alright there Prongs?" asked Remus looking at his depressed looking friend.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I suppose you should be going on now, night guys," said Remus.  
  
The trio continued on to Dumbledore's office and answered almost exactly the same as Remus had, and soon they too were dismissed from his office to catch some sleep, since they were given the next school day off.  
  
Sirius and Becca walked ahead while James walked leisurely down the corridor. He then pulled out his invisibility cloak, and headed towards the Hospital Wing. James crept into the Wing quietly and went over to Lily's bed. She was sound asleep, and he just sat there watching her. He pulled up a chair, took off his cloak, put his hand in Lily's and fell asleep.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for the lack of updates, I've had writers block and was on vacation in Florida from the 21-31. I'll write when I can. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! 


End file.
